Peter Pan the Return
by Ayr
Summary: P&W  My verson of 4 years later     read and review


**This is my story of Peter Pan four years later, I am making no money from this. This fic is a Peter and Wendy ship.**

4 Years Later

FLASHBACK

"Forget them Wendy, forget them all. Come with me to Neverland and you'll never ever have to worry about grown-up things again." He whispered softly into her left ear.

He was standing on the window ledge looking into the nursery while she stood on the floor looking in at the nursery, she turned round facing him.

"Never, is an awfully long time." She said smiling at him while he smirked.

* * *

"Do yo promise to come back?" She asked him curiously while she stood looking out the nursery window at him hovering in the sky.

"Only to hear story's about me!" He said in a hesitated voice and then he turned around and flew of into the night sky.

END OF FLASHBACK

Wendy sat on the window ledge in the nursery looking at the second star to the right. She had just turned sixteen a few days ago and since then she has found it hard to breath, mainly because she now has to wear a corset and even when she hate's the idea, her father and mother had decided that she should have her own room because the say that it's not lady like to be staying in a room with seven boy's and a dog.

"Wendy, Wendy, come tell us the rest of the story before mother comes." Michael said walking over to Wendy and tugging on her hand so that she would turn around to them. All the boy's had put on their outfit's and then lifting up their sword's and other weapon's that you could use to fight with and then they all looked at Wendy anxiously.

"Which part did we get to?" Wendy asked.

"The bit were Captain James Hook and Peter Pan were fighting in the final battle!" Slightly shouted.

"Yes, that's right, I remember now" Wendy said.

The boy's got up ready to act the parts in which Wendy was going to tell. They all tool their places standing completely still, John was Hook, Slightly was Peter, Michael was Wendy, the two twins were pirates and Curly was a lost boy.

Wendy got up and started walking across the room while she was teling the rest of the story.

"Peter Pan and Captain Hook fought for seemed like forever, but then Captain Hook fell into the water and the crocodile ate him. Then all of the children went home, the end." She opened the door.

"In to bed." She said.

"Wendy thats not all of the story!" John said while the rest of the boys stoped fighting.

"It is now!" Wendy said speaking abit louder than normal. She walked out of the room and slamed the door behind her, she listened to what they were saying.

"What's wrng with Wendy, John?" Curly asked while he looked at John.

John looked abit upset. He looked down before he said "I heard mother and father talking," He paued for a few seconds and then he said "She is to be engaged soon."

A tear seemed to slip down Wendy's face as she heard those wrod's that cut into her heart, marry someone else.

To marry fro money was something she would rathe rnot do. She walked into her bedroom next tot the nursery and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her bed adn got in and then she looked over at the open window until she fell asleep. Wendy never allowed the window to be shut incase he should come back to see them all.

A pair of grean eye's watched Wendy every night and day and they would finish they're final watch tonight. Those green eye's belonged to none other than Peter Pan. He was getting older with hisevery breath. If he didn't leave the window after tonight, he would become a man and then he wouldn't be able to back to Neverland, to his home, adn if he didn't go back to Neverland he wouldn't have another great adventure, and if there was no adventure, there would be no story.

For what Peter Pan didn't know was that there was someone watching him and had been for the past 4 years. Peter flew off into the night sky, he looked like a shooting star and that why you don't see very many of them because a shooting star only appears when someon is traveling to Neverland at such a fast speed.

The window slowly opened to reveal none other than Captain Jamea Hook and his crew of pirates, obviously looking for revenge for Peter Pan. They lifted Wendy while she was a sleep on her bed. They brought her aboard the Jolly Roger quietly as not to wake her.

When Mrs Darling walked into her daughter's room, to find her gone.

"Wendy" She whispered while walking over to the window which was wide open, she looked out the window at the flying ship heading towards a star which shonethe brightest in the sky.

"Come back Wendy.."

**A/N Well what did you think of my story? I would realy love to know, I do appreachiate consructive critiseim. Also I would like to know any idea's you have for my story**

**Thanks for reading**

**Mel**

**xox**


End file.
